Thank You, Naruto
by Kirigiya The Wanderer
Summary: Naruto has ended today, and in my sadness/happiness I decided to write a tribute to the series as a whole. Not long, but to the point. Spoilers for Naruto chapters 699-700.


**Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated my other fics lately, but that isn't why I'm here right now. Naruto has ended today, and I am greatly saddened. I decided to write this fic as a tribute to the series as a whole, I tried to capture both how I felt towards the series, how it changed me, and how I imagined it changed others as well. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A lone figure stood in a deep forest, neither making a sound nor moving an inch, as if waiting for someone. Not long did the figure stand there, for a moment later, a new figure joined the first. This one had short blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a cloak with fire designs along the back. The first figure nearly jumped.

"Hey there. I'm glad you could make it, though honestly I wasn't sure you would. I know you don't have much time, so I'll try to makes this quick. I'd like to tell you a story." The first figure took a deep breath as the second stood, listening politely.

"Long ago, a fox spirit attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konoha. To protect his village, the current Hokage sealed the spirit within his only son. This boy would grow up hated by the village for the burden he carried. Despite the scorn however, despite the derision and hate people showed him, the boy still loved his home. He wished to protect it, wished for people to acknowledge him as more than he appeared, as more than a demon.

The boy began training to be a shinobi, in order to both protect the village and gain the recognition he sought. This boy was not very strong, or very smart, compared to others his age. But he did have one thing the others did not: Determination. His powerful will never let him give up. He kept trying, no matter how poor the results. He never faltered, never wavered, despite what others told him, and this encouraged others to do the same.

This boy would grow to become a powerful shinobi, slowly but surely earning the respect of his village. All he wanted was to be acknowledged by them, and slowly this dream came true. He lost a friend along the way, the boy consumed by darkness within his very soul, and none believed he could be saved. But the boy held out hope. He believed that one day, when he became strong enough, he could rescue his friend and help bring peace to the world.

When a powerful man came to his home and destroyed his village, the boy fought him with all his might. And in the end, the boy triumphed. He managed to convince the man of his wrongs, and even made peace with the fact that the man had killed his sensei, the closest thing the boy had to a father. Returning home from his battle, the boy was greeted with cheers and applause. His dream, to be recognized by the entire village, was fulfilled. So elated he must have felt in those moments, though he wasn't entirely satisfied. He dreamed still bigger.

The boy dreamed of becoming Hokage and finding an everlasting peace. Not long after returning from that fateful battle, a new threat emerged. An old man who meddled in things after death orchestrated a plot to enslave everyone the boy knew in a world of dreams. The boy and his friends fought the man with all their might, but it wasn't enough. The friend that everyone had thought lost to darkness returned, giving aid to the boy and helping him vanquish the evil man.

The boy and his friend fought to the death over their ideals, with the boy never wavering in his goals: to bring his friend back into the light. After a long and brutal battle, both the boy and his friend collapsed. His friend admitted that he was wrong, and he apologized for all he had done.

A few years later, the boy's dream was truly fulfilled. He became the Seventh Hokage of Konoha, and finally had gained the family he had never had growing up. He had the love of his life, and the love of his village, and all was well."

The figure took a breath,smiling sheepishly as the second figure looked on, calm smile in place.

"Sorry for rambling, it's just... That boy taught me so much. Because of him, I never backed down from a challenge, never stopped when others told me something couldn't be done. I refused to let life pass me by, and went about improving myself mentally, physically, and psychologically. I even learned from the boy's friend to never let anger and hate to rule my heart, to instead allow love and understanding rule my life. And because of what I learned from the boy, my life has improved greatly. I have many friends, the respect of my peers, and a bright future ahead. The boy helped me make my life the way it is today. Without him and his lessons, who knows what might have become of me."

The figure smiled, holding out his hand, which the other took. They shook hands warmly, like they had known each other for many years. And perhaps they had. It sure felt like that to the first figure.

"That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. And you helped me in ways I can never repay. I can honestly say it will be sad to see you go, but I understand you must, and I respect that. See you around, Naruto."

Naruto smiled warmly and turned away, waving as he disappeared into the forest.

"Arigato. Sayonara."

And he was gone.

**Oh, the feels I'm feeling right now guys. Naruto has ended, but we still have a movie and a mini-series in the works. I know this isn't my usual kind of story, I just thought I should pay homage to a great series that has changed countless lives in the fifteen years it's been around. Thank you very much, Naruto. Thank you ver much, Masashi Kishimoto, for such a great series. **

** Ja ne!**


End file.
